1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding tool for grinding a target, and more particularly, to a grinding tool adapted to collect grinding particles produced while grinding a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a grinding tool is used to grind various materials (hereinafter, referred to as grinding targets) such as granite, tiles, bricks, and concrete blocks, and grinding parts thereof may be variously shaped, such as having a wheel or planar shape, to grind inner and outer surfaces of a grinding target.
A grinding wheels is a typical grinding tool.
Such a grinding wheel includes a shank having a circular plate shape, and grinding tips provided on the shank to substantially perform a grinding operation.
In this case, the grinding tips are provided in the form of a sintered body that includes diamond, carbon nitride (CBN), or a typical abrasion material (hereinafter, referred to as an abrasion material in general) mixed with powder (hereinafter, referred to as a bond) formed of metal, resin, or ceramic to hold the abrasion material and continually ensure the performance thereof.
The grinding tips are attached to the shank through a process such as welding, soldering, or bonding, and is rotated together with the shank to grind a target.
Typical grinding tools such as grinding wheels produce a large amount of grinding particles while grinding a grinding target. These grinding particles may be re-introduced into a working site where the grinding target is ground, so as to degrade grinding efficiency, or may be discharged to the area surrounding the working area to thereby contaminate it. Furthermore, grinding particles are harmful to the human body. Thus, decreasing the amount of such grinding particles discharged during a grinding operation is constantly required.
To this end, a vacuum suction device may be disposed at a side of a grinding wheel to remove grinding particles. Recently, a method of collecting grinding particles by using power of power tools has been introduced.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a grinding wheel in the related art. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the grinding wheel of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a grinding wheel 10 includes: a shank 12 in the central portion thereof, which is installed in a power tool such as a grinder (not shown) and which has an installation hole; and a plurality of grinding tips 20 disposed on the shank 12 to substantially grind a target.
The grinding tips 20 are arrayed around the shank 12, and the shank 12 is installed on the grinder. The grinding tips 20 contact a target, and rotate to grind the target. The grinding tips 20 may be provided in various forms, and may be arrayed in various formations, e.g., by using single, double, and turbo attachment methods.
The shank 12 is provided with holes 14 for removing or intaking particles generated during a grinding operation. Intake efficiency of the shank 12 may depend on a shape, orientation, or arrangement of the holes 14.
As the shank 12 rotates, particles generated during a grinding operation are intaken through the holes 14.
The grinder includes a dust cover (not shown) for collecting grinding particles intaken through the holes 14, and a particle collector for providing suction force.
However, a large amount of particles produced from a grinding target may not be intaken into the particle collector, and may be discharged to the outside of the grinding wheel 10 by centrifugal force, which degrades particle collecting efficiency and usage efficiency of the grinding wheel 10.
Moreover, as the size or rotation speed of grinding wheels increases, the amount of grinding particles discharged without being intaken into a particle collector increases. Thus, research and development of efficiently collecting grinding particles is needed.